general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cesar Faison
Cesar Faison is the villain on General Hospital he is everybody's enemy in Port Charles even Sonny's enemy. Faison has a son named Sonny with an unknown woman, Peter August with Anna Devane, and a daughter named Britt Westbourne and a son named Nathan West with Liesl Obrecht. Storylines In January 2018, Faison returns to Port Charles after Janice Lomax's resignation as mayor of Port Charles which left the city unprotected without a mayor as well as Jim Harvey coming to Port Charles who tries to follow Janice's idea of the Charles Street redevelopment project. One month later after his death along with Nathan's death, the earthquake hits Port Charles in which Nathan would never survive. Crimes Committed Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Family= *Peter August - Faison's son with Anna *Sonny Faison - Faison's son with an unknown woman (currently in the Jerome mob family) *Liesl Obrecht - His love of his life *Nathan West - Faison's son with Liesl (deceased) *Britt Westbourne - Faison's daughter with Liesl |-|Friends= *Helena Cassadine - former accomplice (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Brad Cooper - His lover Liesl's former accomplice and Faison's younger counterpart *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Paul Hornsby - former accomplice (incarcerated) *Jerry Jacks - former accomplice (incarcerated) *Ava Jerome - former accomplice and also Faison female counterpart *Olivia Jerome - Faison's female counterpart *Winston Rudge - His daughter Britt's male counterpart *Joe Scully, Jr. - former accomplice (deceased) *Heather Webber - Faison's former accomplice (sent to D'Archum Asylum) |-|Enemies= *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Franco Baldwin - Faison's former accomplice of keeping Robin away from family and friends including Sonny, Scott's son with Heather *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Serena Baldwin *Jessie Brewer - (deceased) *Nora Buchanan *Shawn Butler *Drew Cain *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney *Linda Chu *Amber Chua *Michael Corinthos *Morgan Corinthos - (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos - Faison's longtime enemy and was in a war with Sonny's assets *Alexis Davis *Margaux Dawson - Former District Attorney *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Patrick Drake *Felix DuBois *Hamilton Finn *Alice Gunderson - Housekeeper of the Quartermaine mansion *Audrey Hardy - Faison's longtime enemy and former General Hospital Head Nurse *Steve Hardy - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (deceased) *Susan Hornsby - Paul's daughter *Josslyn Jacks *Epiphany Johnson - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *Maxie Jones *Molly Lansing-Davis - Ric's daughter with Alexis and niece of Sonny *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Janice Lomax - Former mayor of Port Charles *Griffin Munro *Kim Nero *Oscar Nero *Liesl Obrecht *Delores Padilla *A.J. Quartermaine - (deceased) *Alan Quartermaine - (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine - Michael's grandmother and current General Hospital Chief of Staff *Ned Quartermaine *Olivia Quartermaine *Tracy Quartermaine *Heather Roth *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *Felicia Scorpio *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Robin Scorpio-Drake *Luke Spencer *Valerie Spencer *Damian Spinelli *Ellie Trout *David Walters - Monica's ex-boyfriend *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Danish Category:Lavery/Faison mob family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Gene Palumbo Category:Characters introduced by Joseph Hardy Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Port Charles characters Category:Loving characters Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s